sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chibiusa Tsukino
ChibiUsa Tsukino - córka Nowej Królowej Serenity i Króla Endymiona. Zwana często Małą Damą (Small Lady). Jedna z Inner Senshi: Sailor Chibi Moon. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w odcinku 60 oraz w 13 akcie mangi. Dane osobowe * Imię i nazwisko: Usagi Tsukino (ChibiUsa to pieszczotliwy przydomek); * Data urodzenia: 30 czerwca 2000 roku * Znak zodiaku: Rak * Włosy: Różowe * Oczy: Czerwone * Rodzina: Nowa Królowa Serenity (matka), Nowy Król Endymion (ojciec), Kousagi Tsukino (siostra; tylko manga Parallel Sailor Moon), Królowa Serenity (babcia), Ikuko Tsukino (babcia), Kenji Tsukino (dziadek), Shingo Tsukino (wujek) * Wzrost: 102 cm * Grupa krwi: 0 * Ulubiony przedmiot: Rysunek * Nielubiany przedmiot: Język japoński * Ulubiony kolor: Różowy, czerwony * Ulubiona potrawa: Słodycze * Nielubiana potrawa: Marchewka * Marzenie: Stać się damą jak jej matka * Koszmar: Utrata tych, których kocha * Siła: Przyjaźń * Hobby: Częste dokuczanie Usagi Charakterystyka ChibiUsa to skrót od imienia Usagi, które zostało jej nadane jako córce Królowej Serenity z Kryształowego Tokyo. Słowo chibi oznacza mała (ChibiUsa(gi) - Mała Usagi). ChibiUsa jest nie tylko córką Sailor Moon, ale też jej największym utrapieniem, ponieważ z początku Usagi nie wie nic na temat łączącej je więzi. ChibiUsa przybywa na Ziemię z Kryształowego Tokyo z przyszłości, w celu odnalezienia wojowniczek w mundurkach oraz Srebrnego Kryształu. Podstępem, przy pomocy zaklęcia, wkrada się do domu państwa Tsukino i od tej pory przebywa z nimi jako ich kuzynka, co bardzo irytuje Usagi, która jest jedyną osobą w rodzinie świadomą rzeczywistej sytuacji. W serii SuperS ChibiUsa odgrywa ważną rolę w poszukiwaniach tajemniczego Pegaza, który zwraca się do niej o pomoc w uwolnieniu siebie. Do tego czasu kontaktuje się z nią przez kryształową kulę znajdującą się w jej pokoju. Często spędzają czas na rozmowach, w czasie których Pegaz przekazuje jej swoje życiowe rady. ChibiUsa jest osobą bardzo ciepłą i przyjacielską, ale mimo to na początku nie potrafi znaleźć się w nowym otoczeniu. Czas spędza najchętniej na rozmowach z Setsuną, a dopiero później najlepszą przyjaciółkę odnajduje w Hotaru. Pała także ogromną sympatią do Mamoru Chiby, o którego notorycznie jest zazdrosna Usagi. http://www.sailormoonworld.prv.pl Postacie Sailor Chibi Moon Chibiusa jest jedną z wojowniczek - Sailor Chibi Moon (Mała Czarodziejka z Księżyca). Po wydarzeniach z serii R matka ChibiUsy, Neo Queen Serenity, wysłała ją do XX wieku na "trening". Chibi Moon nie ma zbyt dużej mocy i podobnie jak Sailor Moon dość często wpada w kłopoty. http://members.chello.pl/w.kuc/sailorcmoon.htm Super Sailor Chibi Moon Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon pojawia się tylko w mandze i jest najdoskonalszą postacią Senshi. Po pokonaniu Nehellenii Inner i Outer Senshi zmieniły się w Księżniczki, a później, przywołując moc zamków swych ojczystych planet, zmieniły się w Eternal Senshi.Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon mogą wyrastać skrzydła (podobnie jak innym Księżniczkom) oraz czasami zamiast jej diademu pojawia się planetarny symbol Księżyca .Sailor fuku Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon jest nieco podobne do fuku Eternal Sailor Moon, tylko jest tutaj o wiele więcej różowego .Kamień w diademie jest różowy i ma postać pięcioramiennej gwiazdy . Mała Dama Mała Dama (ang. Small Lady) jest pieszczotliwym przezwiskiem nadanym Serenity (w XXX wieku tak jest nazywana ChibiUsa) przez jej matkę - Neo Queen Serenity. Nazwała ją tak, ponieważ jednym z marzeń dziewczynki jest "stać się damą jak jej matka". Z tego właśnie powodu dotyka Srebrnego Kryształu należącego do królowej, który nagle potem znika. Później okazuje się, że nie potrzebuje pomocy kryształu matki, gdyż posiada własny. Czarna Dama ChibiUsie, pod wpływem Mędrca wydaje się, iż wszyscy jej nienawidzą. Spowodowało to wyzwolenie się złej energii i zamianę jej w Czarną Damę (ang. Black Lady). Jej jedyną przyjaciółką jest Luna P. Z pomocą Srebrnego Kryształu Sailor Moon próbuje przywrócić "dawną ChibiUsę", lecz nie udaje jej się to. Black Lady w ostatecznym starciu próbuje zabić Sailor Moon, ta jednak zamienia się w Neo Queen Serenity i wraz z Tuxedo przywraca jej wspomnienia. Princess Lady Serenity Przyszła forma ChibiUsy. Pojawiła się tylko na niejasnym obrazku w akcie 40 mangi, nigdy w osobie. W jej przyszłej formie, ChibiUsa stała się podobna do matki, zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jaki psychicznym. W Original Picture Collection Volume IV pojawiła się ze srebrnymi włosami, natomiast w Original Picture Collection Volume V pojawiła się z różowymi włosami. Outsize ChibiUsa W mandze jak i w anime pojawia się podczas walki z Dead Moon Circus.PalaPala poznawszy uprzednio pragninia Usagi i ChibiUsy wysyła zaklęcie odwrotnych kul w momencie przemiany dziewczyn z form Senshi, w wyniku czego zamieniły się wzrostami.Udało im się przywrócić poprzedni stan w momencie przemiany w Sailor Senshi. Outsize Super Sailor Chibi Moon Pojawiła się tylko w anime gdyż Para-Para ,,zobaczyła'' tymczasowe marzenia Super Sailor Moon i Super Sailor Chiby Moon i wtedy użyła swojej magicznej kuli i odwróciła wiek Chibiusy i Usagi.Do swoich dawnych wieków wróciły dzięki miłości Chibiusy do pegaza.'' Moce Przemiany Anime *''Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Księżycowego Pryzmatu, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Crisis, Make Up!'' (Księżycowa Potęgo Przesilenia, Przemień Mnie!) Manga *''Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Księżycowego Pryzmatu, Przemień Mnie!) *''Crisis, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Przesilenia, Przemień Mnie!) *''Moon Crisis, Make Up!'' (Księżycowa Potęgo Przesilenia, Przemień Mnie!) *''Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Różowego Księżyca, Działaj!) Ataki Anime *''Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'' (Różowy Atak Słodkich Serc!) *''Twinkle Yell!'' (Migoczący Krzyk!) *''Moon Gorgeous Meditation!'' (Podwójna Księżycowa Medytacja!) Fizyczne ataki *''Double Sailor Moon Kick!'' (Podwójny Czarodziejski Kopniak!) *''Deadly Double Sailor Kick!'' (Podwójny Śmiertelny Czarodziejski Atak!) Inne ataki *''Luna-P henge...!'' (Luna-P, zmień się w...!) *''Luna-P Magic...!'' *''Luna-P Shouka...! (Zaskoczenie Luny-P!)'' *''Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-Time to me! I call your true name, the almighty God of time, the guardian of time's father. Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!'' *''Supersonic Waves'' (Fale Ponaddźwiękowe) *''Moon Crisis Power!'' (Księżycowa Potęgo!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' Manga *''Moon Princess Halation!'' (Poświata Księżycowej Księżniczki!) *''Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'' (Różowy Atak Słodkich Serc!) *''Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache!'' *''Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack!'' *''Twinkle Yell!'' (Migoczący Krzyk!) *''Moon Gorgous Meditation!'' (Cudowna Księżycowa Medytacja!) *''Submarine Mirror!'' *''Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'' (Podwójna Uzdrowicielska Moc Księżycowego Pocałunku!) *''Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!'' *''Garlic Attack!'' Inne ataki *''Abracadabra Pon!'' *''Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-Time to me! I call your true name, the almighty God of time, the guardian of time's father. Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!'' *''Supersonic Waves'' (Fale Ponaddźwiękowe) Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Chibi Moon. Aktorki Seiyu *Araki Kae Sera Myu *Ai Miyakawa *Mao Kawasaki *Natsumi Takenaka *Tamaki Dia Shirai *Ayano Gunji *Arisu Izawa *Kasumi Takabatake *Noel Miyazaki *Aisha Yamamoto *Nanami Ohta *Mao Ohno *Mina Horita *Moe Oosaki Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska ち び (Chibi) - Mały 月 野 (Tsukino) - Księżycowa Równina う さ ぎ (Usagi) - KrólikTakie tłumaczenie podaje strona MizunoWorld Zobacz także *Wikipedia(pl) *Wikipedia(ang *WikiMoon(ang) Na youtube.com *Przemiany *Ataki Bibliografia Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Księżycowy matriarchat Kategoria:Rodzina Usagi Kategoria:Rodzina Kousagi Kategoria:Rodzina Mamoru Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Rodzina Czarnego Księżyca Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System